


It's Golden

by madsthenerdygirl



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsthenerdygirl/pseuds/madsthenerdygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis is studying and doesn't want to be disturbed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Golden

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted on fanfiction.net at the end of 2011 when I was seventeen. I'm crossposting all of my work here now... and cringing at my seventeen-year-old self.

They burst through the door the minute he had it unlocked and crashed against the nearest wall, fused together at the mouth while their hands worked desperately to undo the various buttons of each other's clothing.

"Why do you always wear so many damn buttons?" Castle mumbled, annoyed.

"Maybe it's because of the hickey that I don't want Gates seeing," Beckett shot back, kicking off her boots.

They said no more because he claimed her mouth again, their tongues dancing with passion as Castle finally managed to rid Beckett of her blouse. He stepped back, drinking her in, and she took advantage of the opportunity to practically rip off his blazer.

"A little impatient, Detective?" Castle teased.

"You have no idea," Beckett assured him.

Somehow they managed to move onto the couch, where they divested themselves of their respective pants. Castle had just started work on Beckett's breasts in his daily attempt to see just how loudly he could make her moan when they lost their balance, tumbling off the couch and onto the floor.

Castle landed on top, but banged his head on the coffee table. Beckett gave a muffled disgruntled sound at being squished between him and the floor.

"Castle, get off–"

Whatever else might have been said was cut short by the sound of the key turning in the lock. Turning their heads, Castle and Beckett only had time to watch in horror as Alexis entered the house. She was talking on the phone and rifling through her backpack, so she mercifully didn't see them as she entered the kitchen.

Unfortunately, she also didn't leave said kitchen.

"Here, why don't we put it on video chat, that way we can show each other what we've worked on so far," Alexis said to the person on the phone.

Beckett raised a questioning eyebrow at Castle. "She's doing a school project with a classmate who's out of town for the weekend," he whispered.

There was the sound of something being drawn out of the backpack, and then a thunking noise. Alexis must have put her laptop on the kitchen island.

"What? No, I think I have the house to myself. I know my dad has a date planned with his girlfriend after they crack the case, and who knows where Gram is."

The said father and girlfriend looked at one another with mutual horror. From their position, they could not be seen by Alexis, nor could their discarded clothing. However, they also couldn't get up without her seeing them and being righteously horrified.

Putting a finger to his lips, Castle risked a peek over the edge of the couch. Alexis was sitting at the island with her back to them, her laptop open as she began the video chat. Castle ducked back down.

"She's facing away from us," he whispered.

A decidedly devilish look crossed Beckett's face, and she grinned. "Is that so?" She whispered, propping herself up on her elbows and beginning to kiss her way along his jaw and neck.

"Beckett,  _she's right there_!" Castle hissed through clenched teeth. Alexis hated to be disturbed while doing homework, and now here they were  _in_   _flagrante delicto_  next to the couch.

She ignored him in favor of working her way down his chest, making him bite back a groan. "Kate…" He whispered, yanking her back up so that they were face to face.

"Is there a problem, Rick?" Beckett asked as she played with his ear in the way she knew drove him wild.

Castle couldn't hold back a wolfish grin. "Katherine Beckett, you are quite the bad girl," he whispered, claiming her mouth again to stifle her giggle.

Snaking her hands down his body, Beckett undid his pants and slid them off of him, her mouth muffling his moan. "Silence is golden," she whispered hotly as she took the length of him in her hand.

Not content with letting Beckett have all the fun, Castle bent down to work on her breasts. He kissed in concentrated circles, growing closer to her hardening nipple before taking it in her mouth.

It took every ounce of willpower not to moan at the sensation shooting through her, but Beckett managed. She arched her back beneath him, rolling her hips and grinding against him. Castle detached his mouth from her breast and began to work his way back up. Beckett threw her head back, panting as she tried to maintain control.

"God, Rick…" She murmured.

He loved it when she said his name like that.

"Shh…" He warned, nuzzling the spot behind her ear.

* * *

Alexis frowned at her computer screen.

"What's up?" Samantha asked. Stuck out of town when you had a project due Monday was not the best of circumstances, but Alexis's classmate was taking it in stride.

"Nothing," Alexis said, a slight frown making her brow crease. "I just thought I heard something. Anyway, you were saying about the diagram?"

* * *

Castle struggled to find his wallet as Beckett poked at him. He looked up at her, frowning. She shook her head. "Leave it," she mouthed.

He blanched, although Beckett couldn't tell if it was from excitement or worry. Knowing Castle, it was probably both.

"I'm on the pill," she whispered.

Castle couldn't believe it. Beckett Fantasy #23, check.

When he slid into her, Beckett Fantasy #23 was blown away because nothing in his quite extensive imagination could possibly live up to the incredible feeling of being in her, no barriers, just the warm, wet feel of her.

He began to thrust, and it was everything Beckett could do not to scream. She'd never been a screamer, but then, Castle always made her want to do things she'd never done before. She gripped the soft carpet they were lying on, trying to keep some measure of control while her body climbed towards the edge of the precipice.

Maybe it was the added factor of possibly being caught, or maybe it was because their other senses were on high alert having deprived themselves of expression via speech, but they both came quickly. Castle's body was wracked as he buried his face into the carpet, emptying himself into her. Beckett bit down on his shoulder to stifle her treacherous body's attempt to scream or groan.

* * *

"Alexis? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Sam, everything's fine. I just… I thought I heard a grunt or something."

"I think you've been spending too much time on those extra credit essays and not enough time on sleep."

"Whatever. So, I was thinking that we could add…"

* * *

Gasping for air and trying to get their heartbeats back to a normal level, Castle and Beckett lay there for a moment before he rolled off of her. In doing so, he hit his head on the coffee table again and bit back an exclamation, rubbing his head.

"Help me get dressed," Beckett whispered, gesturing for him to hand over her clothing.

"No, I think I like you just like this," Castle replied, drinking in the sight of a flushed and sated Kate Beckett lying on his carpet, her thick silky hair spread out beneath her and offering a beautiful contrast to her pale, smooth skin.

Beckett smacked him gently, and then pointed to her clothes again. The look on her face meant business, so Castle complied, passing her the desired articles.

They dressed surprisingly quickly given their situation, before Beckett gestured for him to sit up. Castle did so warily, and watched as Beckett climbed stealthily up and onto the couch. She gestured for him to join her.

Moving slowly, Castle half lay, half sat on the couch. Beckett leaned onto his shoulder, curling up in his lap like a contented cat. Castle stroked her hair, gently teasing out the tangles. Beckett knew how much he loved playing with her hair, massaging her scalp and just feeling the silky strands run through his fingers.

A peal of laughter burst from Alexis, and both Castle and Beckett grinned. "She needs that," Beckett whispered.

"What do you mean?" Castle whispered back.

"Ashley was a nice guy, but from what you told me he was too much like her. Too serious, too driven, too... Alexis. She needs someone who can help her relax and loosen up. Someone who's different from her."

"Like us?" Castle teased, planting a kiss on Beckett's temple. She swatted him playfully.

* * *

"Okay, I'm certain I heard something that time," Alexis said. "Hold on."

She got up from the barstool and turned around, surveying the room. It appeared empty, but after her eyes swept over it a second time, she saw the tops of two dark heads peeking out from the couch.

Alexis warily made her way over to the couch, where she breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Her father and Kate were curled up on the couch together, asleep.

Suddenly Kate stretched, blinking sleepily. Her father yawned and opened his eyes slowly. They both jumped when they saw Alexis staring at them.

"Hey, sweetheart… what time is it? When did you get home?" Her dad asked, frowning as he looked around.

"I've been here a while, on video chat with Samantha," Alexis said. "Tough case, huh?"

"Yeah… long day…" Kate said, slowly getting up. "Um, we didn't disturb you, did we? Mr. Tank Engine didn't snore or anything?"

"No, you guys were pretty quiet," Alexis assured them with a smile. "Well, I should get back to my chat. We have a presentation due on Monday and Samantha's out of town until then."

"Great, honey, have fun. We'll be in my office," Dad said, taking Kate's hand and leading her into his office. The door closed gently and Alexis returned to her chat.

She hoped she hadn't disturbed their nap too much.

* * *

Castle locked the door and turned around, grinning. He was immediately pushed up against it as Beckett pressed her lithe body against his, pinning him with a kiss that quickly rose in temperature.

"I say we deserve an Academy Award for that performance," he mumbled, bringing his hands up to tangle them in her hair.

"Hmm-hmm. And the award for Best Fake-Sleepiness goes to…" Beckett teased before her voice trailed off as Castle ravished her mouth.

After a moment, she pulled back. "You know, Rick, I don't think we've done it on your desk yet…" Beckett allowed her voice to trail off seductively.

Beckett Fantasy #16 was about to be fulfilled. This was quite the red-letter day. As Castle hastily cleared the things off his desk, Beckett frowned. "Castle, you do realize your daughter is still just outside this room, right?"

"Well if she hears anything, she can move to another room. Besides, this door is pretty thick," Castle assured her.

Grinning naughtily, Beckett sauntered over to him. "Well then, let's find out if I'll have to wear a turtleneck to the precinct tomorrow, shall we?"


End file.
